Sweeter Than Mochi
by Lucareeo
Summary: While never having been fond of sweets, Tenya Iida found that he could never be sick of the love of his live - the sweetest woman in all of time.


Tenya Iida was never a fan of sweets; he preferred savory items and on rare occasions the only sweet intake he would consume were orange-flavored. Ochako Uraraka, on the other hand, could ingest any form of sweets whether it be a beverage or a snack. It's fascinating at how humans can all have different tastes, and the preferences were all based on the nurturing they had growing up.

"Tenya! There're these new flavors of mochi at this little shop near where my old apartment was! Do you want to go with me?" Ochako bounced up and down, shoving her phone near Tenya's line of vision.

He straightened himself on the bed, Ochako crawling onto his lap to wave her phone viciously. Steam nearly fumed out of her nose as there was the mystic look she had when discussing her favorite sweet treat.

"What time is it?" He asked, placing a new colored sticky note in his notebook to hold the place.

"It's 4 o'clock! It doesn't close until 8 PM!" She bounced off Tenya's lap and nearly flipped off the bed in excitement. Tenya had took ahold of her arm to keep her from falling and chuckled, amused by her vigor.

"Have you finished a good part of your homework?" Tenya's brow raised, a mischievous smirk spreading on his face since he knew the answer.

Ochako's face fell slightly, her lips forming into a pout. "I did a couple of math problems!"

Tenya checked his watch before nodding. Ochako had done her average 3 problems an hour, which is not extremely bad considering there was only 20 questions on this night's assignment, but that doesn't count for the various other assignments from other subjects she had to do as well. The reason why Ochako was always in Tenya's room during his "study hours" was to get assistance, which Tenya was always happy to provide.

If he knew something about studying, it was various tactics in order to help students accomplish their goals in doing better. When he was younger his mother would utilize a reward system. This was the beginning of Tenya's appreciation for studying and academic coursework. If he were to finish his homework before 5PM, they were able to visit Tensei in his agency during his evening break. Whether this was the reason for Tenya's studious behavior or if he was born like this, the small child never missed a day to visit his brother's agency. There was only one time where it didn't happen when Tensei was pulled on an emergency leave (though Tenya had watched from behind the caution tape.)

Ochako on the other hand, was not as studios as her blue-haired companion. She spent most of her "study time" helping her parents around the house any chance she got. Once she was home for school she would at _least_ attempt her homework but find that her father left his lunch at home. Ochako would rather help her father on the construction sites and it wasn't rare to see her make her way into the portable office to offer her assistance or bring bottles of water for them and the workers. It wasn't a waste of her time, but her routine was shaped around her family's struggling construction company. Her initial plan was to get a license to help her parents, not to finish school.

The two were an odd pair when it came to studying, but Tenya was always willing to offer his own assistance to the girl he appreciated and was grateful for her company. Helping Ochako had made _him_ happy, but nothing felt better than seeing her smile at a job well done.

"Maybe a few more problems and we can head out, though maybe we should eat dinner before we go to the dessert place." He suggested, thinking about the time and how it would be inappropriate to spoil one's appetite.

Ochako's face beamed brightly. "Does this mean we're going to go on a dinner date? Even though it's not a weekend?" She asked, Tenya chuckling at her. Normally they'd have their own special day on Saturdays to partake in pre-planned dates which usually entailed a dining portion, but there wasn't anything wrong with changing their routine every once in a while. Spontaneity was new for Tenya, but coming into UA he had fully embraced it with zeal.

"Only if you finish at least 3 more problems before 4:30 pm." Tenya challenged, Ochako puffing her cheeks up and grabbed her notebook.

"I'll do four problems! Just watch me!" Ochako clicked her mechanical pencil and read through the problems, Tenya smiling behind her.

In the end she did the minimum amount of problems. Ochako did in fact, _start_ the fourth problem but once she wrote down the problem and say the question had _parts_ , she looked at Tenya Iida with a wavering smile and a defeated look in her eyes. Tenya had laughed, then kissed her forehead.

They had chosen a small little restaurant nearby Ochako's old apartment, one that had a limited amount of options but were crafted well. Ochako was always very conscious about finances, but she had too much pride to let Tenya pay fully. They agreed to split something together and pay the bill equally.

While the older boy had grown up in a life of privilege, he was actively aware of the visage that created to others. Even if he wasn't rich, he still wanted to treat Ochako like a princess, making sure she had the life she deserved. Still, he respected her desires to pay equally, so it was usually up to Tenya to reciprocate in physical, affectionate ways.

The two shared a large plate of beef curry, with a side of garlic edamame and water. In contrast to popular belief, Ochako was actually the pickier of the two since she wanted to make sure that everything she bought was something she would enjoy. Tenya had the privilege of experimenting, but he also was a simple man that preferred what he already knew. While neither of their tastes in food matched, there was always something the two can share and pick portions of their favorite part off.

The dinner goes on in the same way they spend all of their lunches and dinner togethers. They talk about their day and also their homework. Izuku Midoriya is always a fun topic to bring up because every day he's inspiring both of them to be their very best. The ask about each other's family and they take selfies on their phones. Tenya's phone is on the table always, facing up and when there are specific notifications for him they check it out together. Normally it's Denki Kaminari at Tenya's door, texting him to open up because he has a question on his homework. This time it's Mina Ashido asking if Ochako is with him. Ochako checked her phone to see she had 4 misread messages from Mina and laughed.

When they finished their curry, the two split the check and left to walk to the little sweet's place. It's chilly considering it is now autumn, and the two are bundled up warmly in jackets and scarves. It doesn't stop Tenya from checking on Ochako and offering his own scarf to warm her even more.

Ochako beamed. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm all bundled up nice and snug!" She replied with a grin. Tenya wouldn't have minded giving up his jacket even, since his engines give him an above-average body temperature when activated. He could easily let his engines run slightly if he was cold, but Ochako always loved how thoughtful he was.

"You do look very nice and snug, may I borrow you for some warmth?" He asked, stopping to turn towards her. Tenya's hands snaked around Ochako's waist and held her close, pressing his cheek against the top of her head that was covered with a pink beanie.

"Of course you can!" Ochako wrapped her arms around Tenya's shoulders and snuggled him back, moving her face up to press her own cheek against his. Their hugs were the absolute warmest, and that could be confirmed by Izuku Midoriya when the two of them tackle him into a hug.

The two could stay in a position like this for the rest of their lives, bodies together with arms laced around one another. The warmth comforting them in the cold atmosphere as the distinctive smell of Ochako's lemon-tea hair product mix with Tenya's orange-scented cologne and soothing fabric softener. But, the two of them were there for mochi so they needed to let go to make it to the place before it closed.

When they arrived, the outside booth was ushering people over for some hot beverages ranging from tea to hot chocolate. While their known for their daifuku mochi, it seemed to be too cold to advertise that to the public.

"Look! Here's the new flavors of the season!" Ochako pointed at the black board that had read flavors such as black sesame, plum wine and taro. They were muted colors, advertised as flavors that are soft and perfect with their hot beverages.

Tenya isn't apparent in his enthusiasm as is Ochako. Considering he's not fond of sweets, he doesn't see any sort of appeal in these new flavors; however, Ochako's face lit up once she gazed upon the new mochi flavors. Some of her favorite mochi flavors were red bean and strawberry, so it seemed like she was willing to try out these flavors.

"Hi! Can we get each of the new ones? Tenya did you want anything else?" Tenya took a moment to look at the other flavors before shaking his head.

"I'm good, thank you." He smiled back at her before Ochako gave a small pout.

"Are you sure?" She asked, tilting her head before her brows knitted. Tenya began picking clues up that maybe Ochako would be unhappy if she was the only one eating. Perhaps she felt self-conscious, or guilty that Tenya wasn't enjoying the sweets like she was.

Tenya nodded before turning towards the booth's cashier. "May I please have some oolong tea and the red bean mochi?" The cashier nodded and Tenya whipped out his wallet, hanging his card before Ochako could have any protest.

Turning back, Tenya smiled at the pouting Ochako. "It's for the math problems you finished, you did an excellent job and showed a lot of determination while solving them." He explained, though it was more because he just wanted to do this for Ochako.

Ochako only pouted before crossing her arms. "Fine, but that means when I buy you a bunch of oranges you won't complain!" Tenya only grinned.

The cashier handed over the mochis in a small paper tray and a disposable cup for the oolong. Tenya handed the tray to Ochako before taking his own drink, placing it near his face to feel the steam rise against his skin.

"We can sit on some benches near my apartment! It's just that way!" Ochako pointed out before the two walked. It seemed like Ochako was showing resistance, not eating her mochi until they arrived at the bench near a small park.

The two sat down on the bench, Ochako scooting closer to Tenya and snuggled up against him. She licked her lips, looking at the mochi on the tray.

"I think I want to try the wine plum first!" She carefully picked up the mochi and took a bite out of it, letting the sweetness fill her mouth. Ochako held onto her cheek as she savored the taste, the powder of the mochi sticking to her fingers and lips.

Tenya couldn't help but watch the other eat the mochi, the joy spreading across her face was noticeable. With every second the confection was filling Ochako with happiness and that was all Tenya really wanted in the world.

"This is so good!" Ochako turned towards Tenya and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down, placing a kiss on her lips. He continued leaning, taking ahold of the girl's cheek before deepening the kiss, tasting the rice powder that were on her lips. Ochako leaned forward as well, using her free hand to hold Tenya's shoulder.

Tenya finally pulled away and smiled gently, licking his lips. Ochako only flushed before snuggling closer, pulling Tenya's arm around her.

Perhaps the reason why Tenya never enjoyed sweets was because he was awaiting something that could be referred to the sweetest of all. Ochako had been the sun that allowed him to thrive while he became the moonlight in her darkness. There could be thousands of other foods sweeter than mochi but the sweetest of all was Ochako Uraraka. Guess Tenya Iida does have an interest in sweets, since he was never going to be sick of the woman he called his love.


End file.
